Xandarian Worldmind (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Richard Rider (former fusee) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Xandar | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Xandarian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Collective knowledge and culture of the Xandarian people. | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Xandar | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Sal Buscema | First = Nova #8 | HistoryText = The Worldmind is a sentient supercomputer, whose data is entirely comprised of the experiences, histories, and personalities of deceased members of the Nova Corps as well as the general populace of Xandar. It is tasked with preserving itself (as it is one of the most knowledgeable supercomputers in the universe) and acting as the custodian of the Nova Force. The actual brains of deceased Xandarians are stored within the computer and the Xandarians had been amassing these brains for 1 million years. Thoran Rul was the keeper of the Worldmind and later merged with it to protect Xandar from the Skrulls. The Worldmind was deactivated with the destruction of Xandar and the deaths of most of its people. The Worldmind reactivated based on two events: The return of Supernova to the timeline and the reactivation of the Nova Force in Richard Rider. With both of those conditions met the entirety of the Nova Force was present in the universe at the same time. The Worldmind cloned Xandar's queen Adora to help facilitate it's plan to resurrect Xandar. The Worldmind was rebooted when the Supernova tried to absorb the last of Nova's energy and instead Richard Rider absorbed the entirety of the Nova Force Supernova had been managing. Adora convinced him to reboot the Worldmind at which point the Worldmind repaired Xandar and cloned the populate, effectively resurrecting their race. During the Annihilation War, the Nova Corps was decimated in the first few hours of the war. The only remaining Nova, Richard Rider, managed to safeguard the Worldmind in his body, along with the entire Nova Force. However, he was unable to handle such tremendous power. Only with Drax's help, was he able to control it. In the aftermath of the war, Rider went on a nonstop run across the galaxy, responding to any emergencies, despite the Worldmind's advice to restore the Corps or at least slow down. By accident, they arrived on Earth, where society had changed due to the Superhuman Registration Act. As Rider slept, Worldmind secretly took control of his body, frightening Rider's parents. Eventually, Rider decided to leave the home he had considered to have gone mad to return to patrol the universe. The first call Rider responded to was the Kree Empire. Unfortunately, Worldmind determined that the Kree have been subverted by the Phalanx and urged Rider to turn around and warn the rest of the cosmos. However, Rider ran into the energy barrier barring the Kree galaxy from the rest of the universe. He ended up falling on Drez-Lar, where Worldmind deputized a Kree captain Ko-rel to protect Rider until he was fully healed. But Rider was soon infected by the Phalanx. Refusing to let the Nova Force and itself become slaves to the Phalanx and urged Ko-rel to end Rider's misery. Ko-rel hesitated when Rider was vulnerable, resulting in Gamora killing her. Worldmind managed to suppress the transmode virus, though it took the majority of the Nova Force to do so. After a few escapees to the edge of the universe and the Technarchy homeworld of Kvch, Rider and the Worldmind were able to find a cure to the virus. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Xandar Category:Xandarian Technology Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Computer Systems Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Advanced Longevity